


All That's Left

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Galya [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after that news airs, she steps back into her apartment with a sore calf and some blood spotting her socks. The words etched into her skin are simple, the sentiment behind them nothing she'll explain to any who might ask. It's enough for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That's Left

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "[Don't Fail](http://archiveofourown.org/works/108963)". Written for Amnesty Round 7 on Rounds_of_Kink.

When she sees the news about the attack in Monte Carlo, sees a familiar form walk out onto the track in the footage and the jacket burn away, she's glad she's safely in her flat. Reaching over to stroke the feathers of the bird perched on the tiny table next to her bed, and wondering just what they did with him. Wondering what he intended to do, if only for a moment before she dismissed the thought.

The next piece of news she finds on his potential fate is that there's been an explosion at the prison they took him. Or she assumes it's the one he was taken to, since they mentioned that it had, until that explosion, held the man who'd attempted to murder Tony Stark. She wonders for a long few moments before she decides to take the bird, and visit some old acquaintances. It's worth what it costs her to find out something about his fate.

One of them is certain he's dead, another equally as certain he's alive, their information coming from two different sources. She's more inclined to believe the one who doesn't get his information from more legitimate channels, and willing to offer up something a bit more than money to secure proof one way or another.

All she gets in return is a request for the bird, with a claim that some industrialist is asking for it. Looking for his bird, and that she's not willing to give up. Her body, yes, but not the bird. He trusted her with it, and she's not going to give it over to anyone but him, not without more than a promise it's for him.

News of the Stark Expo being half-destroyed by someone after Iron Man makes her twist her lips in a bitter smile. After the scene in Monte Carlo, she's certain the person who had caused the destruction at the Expo is - was - Ivan. That he's dead now, and that he wasn't before, she takes for granted.

The day after that news airs, she steps back into her apartment with a sore calf and some blood spotting her socks. The words etched into her skin are simple, the sentiment behind them nothing she'll explain to any who might ask. It's enough for her, the words and the bird, and the certainty he achieved what he set out to do, even though she doesn't know what he intended.

Tracing the lines of the ink in the dark when she's alone, she remembers the fleeting moments, against an alley wall, or in the dubious privacy of a back room at a club. Of the last night, when he'd come to her flat and stayed longer than it took to satisfy his hunger. When he'd let her see the tattoos, and had told her to take care of his bird before he left.

She remembers, and she mourns, and she continues to work and to take care of the bird that is all she has left of him beyond the memories.


End file.
